


This Loves Blooms Forever

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Magnus Bane, Canon Universe, Hidden Talents, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic Art, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Sometimes Alec lets Magnus practice his art on him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	This Loves Blooms Forever

Walking in on Alec working in the training room was a common occurrence so Clary didn't question anything when she made her way over to one of the practice dummies.

"Want to spar" she asked, not expecting him to take her up on the offer.

"Sure." Clary looked up, mildly surprised, as Alec turned to grab two seraph blades for them.

She gasped when she saw his back. "What is that?"

"What?" Alec asked as he looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. She gestured vaguely at his back. He turned his back to the mirror with a worried expression. "What? Did I mess it up? It shouldn't come off for another month, at least!"

Alec looked in the mirror and sighed in relief when he saw the scene intricately interwoven roses in the center of his back, perfectly intact.

Alec turned back to Clary with a confused expression. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Sometimes Magnus gets bored." Alec shrugged.

"Magnus did that? Did he just magic it on or something?" Clary asked with an eyebrow rasied.

Alec glared at her. "For your information, Magnus spent nearly two weeks just sketching this before spending the same amount of time painting it." He crossed his arms over his chest as if daring her to say something else stupid.

"Magnus can draw? And paint?" She looked imoressed.

"He has had almost five hundred years to learn." Alec rolled his eyes.

Clary was speechless. "Let me see it again," she said and motioned for his to turn around again. Alec sighed dramatically before doing as she said.

Clary walked over and tentatively touched Alec's back. "You can touch it. Magnus used some spell that'll make it last for a while without smudging."

Clary traced the pattern with her hand, engrossed in the minute details. "Its gorgeous," she breathed.

Alec felt a smile appear on his face. "My boyfriend truly is amazing at everything," he stated with pride. "By the Angel, I'm the luckiest person alive."

He heard Clary snort but could sense the smile on her face. She was about to respond when the training room doors opened again. "Alexander? Isabelle said I'd find yo-" Magnus stopped short as he took in the sight of Clary gently caressing his half naked boyfriend's back.

They quickly moved away from each other. "Magnus!" Clary said excitedly as she walked over to the warlock. "Why didn't you tell me you're an incredible artist? I know Alec is always saying how amazing you are at everything but is there seriously anything you can't do?" She exclaimed.

Magnus smirked as he glanced over at his now blushing boyfriend. "Amazing at everything you say? Well, what can I say? I am magnificent. But sadly there still quite a few skills I've yet to pick up. Such as archery." He winked at Alec before turning back to Clary. "As for not telling you it's simply because it can't compare to yours."

Clary opened her mouth to state his work, even she'd only seen the one on Alec's back, was breathtaking, but Alec beat her to it. "Your art is the second most beautiful thing in this world, Magnus Bane." Alec started walking towards them until he stopped next to Clary. "This," he pointed to his back, " is spectacular. Deserves to be on ceilings and in museums and whatever else it is artists do. Michaelangelo who?"

Alec stared at making, waiting for his response. He definitely didn't expect what Magnus said. "Second most beautiful? What's the first?"

Alec sputtered for a few seconds, enough for Clary to silently leave the room. After collected his himself somewhat he stood directly in front of Magnus. Alec raised a hand to Magnus' cheek, softly brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. "You," Alec quietly responded even as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Magnus smiled warmly at him before placing a gently pressing their lips together. He pulled away quickly and rested his forehead against Alec's. "What did I do to deserve you?" Magnus whispered, his tone filled with love and happiness.

"I ask myself the same everyday." They stood silently for a few minutes before Alec smiled widely. "Can you paint a cat next time? I love you. Please?"

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec again. "Whatever you want, my love. Always."


End file.
